Home Remedy
by A.j
Summary: He is not decrepit. He is NOT. Loebera DomNate fluff. Sap, I say! Sap!


Title: Home Remedy  
  
Author: A.j.  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Fandom: X-Universe: Nate/Dom  
  
Summary: He is not decrepit. He is not.  
  
Note: Because I'm a sap, and they're saps, and the whole world is filled with sappy, sappy people.  
  
***  
  
Home Remedy  
  
by A.j.  
  
***  
  
"Ow, ow, ow, ow..." He really hadn't meant to say that outloud. Still, there was only so much one could take after four hours of tossing and turning in bed. So, up he'd gotten and he was pretty sure that hadn't been the best of ideas either. He was not going to get out the BenGay. He was NOT going to get out the BenGay.  
  
"Idiot. Want me to get out the BenGay?" Purple eyes sparkled evilly at him from across the room. Domino leaned casually in the doorway, arms crossed in front of her, underscoring some of her more impressive attributes. The overall effect was rather... interesting, all things considered.  
  
Then again, it probably would be more interesting if his knees weren't screaming at him. Among other things.  
  
Oh, yeah. Ten mile sprint through rough terrain? Not fun when you're twenty, and less so when you've drunkenly staggered past fifty.  
  
Although Dom didn't seem to be having any problems in that area. But she'd probably hit him or something if he glared at her about it. And despite the fact that the woman could probably take out a large country, if given enough fire power and determination, he'd get even more mocking if she did hit him. The men in this house were not kind in that respect. And she was closer to twenty than he was. By a lot, come to think of it.  
  
Man, his life sucked.  
  
"No. I'm fine."  
  
"Liar." She grinned at him again, the skin around her eyes crinkling just *so*. It made her look completely adorable. If evil. "You're just pouting because you're decrepit but don't want to admit it."  
  
So, maybe a *little* glower would be okay. "I am not decrepit."  
  
"BenGay."  
  
"I hate you."  
  
Dom snickered again and rolled her shoulders away from the door before starting towards him. Her movements were fluid and graceful, as they'd always been. The way she moved had been one of the first things he'd noticed about her. Not the first thing, mind, (he was a guy though and, flonq it all, was it *his* fault he was a breast man?) but one of.   
  
The woman in question settled comfortably on the arm of his chair, and ran a comforting hand across the back of his neck. Okay, so not completely evil. "You know, no one would blame you if you went and camped out in the hot tub for a few hours. It'd probably do you a lot of good."  
  
"I tried that. Bobby kept walking by and whining that I was taking up all the hot water."  
  
"Bobby's an idiot."  
  
"We knew that."  
  
He sighed, leaning back into what was becoming a rather nice neck rub. Strong fingers worked the stiff muscles, and in very little time he was happily slumped sideways.  
  
"Liked that, did you?" She was still smiling, although some of the snark had left her tone and posture.  
  
"Being old sucks."  
  
"Oh, you're not old." Hey, wait, those hands didn't need to go away... "You're just decrepit."  
  
The glare returned. "I am *not* decrepit."  
  
Shifting slightly, she moved until she was sitting comfortably across his thighs. He waited for any protest from the knees, but there was no sudden increase in pain. No, a rather different and all together more pleasant sensation was starting somewhere a bit north of his aching joints.  
  
"You are too."  
  
He smiled down at her, enjoying the game. Very deliberately, he wrapped one arm around her back and one around her waist. "I am not."  
  
"Yes, you are, lunkhead." She was grinning now. Open and free in a way that never ever happened unless they were alone. Domino had always been a beautiful woman, but when she smiled like this... Oath, she took his breath away. And made him grin stupidly. Which she did. And he was. Grinning stupidly, that is.  
  
"I am not."  
  
"Say you're decrepit." Her grin was very close now. Lips moist and just right *there*. He leaned forward a bit, brushing them softly before she pulled just that much away. "Uh-uh. Are you decrepit?"  
  
Oath, he was easy. "Infinitely so. Ready for the nursing home and everything."  
  
This time, she didn't pull away.  
  
Mmmm. She'd had coffee not too long ago. Columbian coffee. And a cheese danish.  
  
Okay, his life? Not so much with the sucking.  
  
Mmmm.  
  
-fin- 


End file.
